


In This Skeevy Motel Room

by fiendishkitty



Series: Next Time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does some of the stuff they talked about last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Skeevy Motel Room

The next time doesn’t happen for about another week. Dad showed back up the morning after and it’s been go go go since then.

  
Dad isn’t here tonight, however. He’d left right after we’d finished dinner at this diner outside Windom, Minnesota. Told us he had business in town to take care of and he’d be back tomorrow evening. He’d handed Dean enough cash to cover the bill and get a room in the hotel attached to the diner. Then Dad had hopped in his truck and took off.

  
Now, it’s roughly thirty minutes later and I’m lying on the bed in this skeevy motel room, breathing like I just finished a marathon, covered in my own come, with Dean kneeling between my legs. He’s naked and hard and looking at me like I’m his own personal buffet and he’s starving.

  
The door to the room had barely clicked shut behind us before Dean started stripping both of us out of our clothes while backing me towards the closest of the two beds. By the time the backs of my knees had hit the edge of the bed and I’d collapsed down on it, Dean and I were both naked. Dean had fallen down on top of me, fusing his lips against mine and working my mouth with his tongue.

  
Then he’d started moving his hips and the world shifted sideways. The press of Dean’s hard cock grinding and rubbing all over my hard cock is seriously the most amazing feeling in the world. I’d come embarrassingly quick. Dean had just moaned loudly and kneeled back, wrapping one of his hands around my cock to help work me through to the shuddering end of my orgasm.

  
After kneeling there for a minute, Dean leans forward and swipes his tongue through the come that has pooled in the spot just below my ribs. He groans as he swallows. My breath catches high in my throat and stays stuck there when Dean proceeds to lick and suck off all of the come striped across my belly and chest. Meanwhile, my blood is shushing loudly in my ears and my cock is fighting eagerly to get hard again.

  
“God damn, baby boy.” Dean grits as he mouths his way across my hips. His warm breath ghosts across the splash of cooling come still on the head of my cock. “Taste so good.” And then his mouth is on me, surrounding my cock, and all the air held in my body explodes out of me in a shout.

  
Getting hard again is no longer a fight.

  
Dean’s mouth is warmer and wetter than anything that my dick has ever even been near. My hips jolt up off the mattress and Dean just rises up with them, mouth still wrapped tight around me like he was prepared for the thrust. He slides his hands down around the back of my thighs, grips my hips from underneath, and tugs me back down onto the bed. He keeps me pinned flat, giving himself enough leverage to really go to town.

  
Dean does things with his mouth that I’m pretty sure are illegal in most places. There’s a small part of me that wants to be jealous of the clearly developed skill Dean has, but mostly I’m insanely grateful for it. I attempt to hold off my orgasm by going to my standby of calculating calculus in my head. I realize I’m mumbling differential equations out loud when I feel the vibrations of Dean’s laughter around my cock.

  
And that, well, that’s pretty much all she wrote when it comes to holding back on coming.

  
My hands fly down to grip tight into Dean’s hair as I bellow my orgasm to the ceiling. My hips are freed when Dean removes his hands and I use that freedom to push my cock as far into Dean’s mouth as I possibly can. I can feel him swallowing and moaning around the head which just makes me come harder and longer than I ever have before.

  
As soon as my body starts to relax from the force of coming and I release my death grip on Dean’s hair, he’s climbing up the bed to straddle me.

  
“Open your mouth, Sammy. Open your fucking mouth.” he demands, his voice jittery and out of breath.

  
My mouth was already pretty open from all the screaming and gasping in pleasure, but I manage to open up a little wider. The next thing I know, Dean is thrusting the first three fingers of his right hand right on between my lips and stroking over my tongue. They’re covered in a warm sticky fluid that it takes a second or five for my brain to register as Dean’s come. When it does, I can’t help but moan and grab onto his wrist as I suck the come from his fingers. Once I’m done with those, I pull back and move on to licking the rest of the come off his hand while Dean stares down at me with wide eyes and a satisfied smile.

  
After I’ve cleaned the come from his palm, Dean removes his hand from my grasp and slides off my waist to lie next to me. He then spends a minute or so shifting us around, getting the sheets out from underneath us, and arranging us both until we’re comfortably settled. He’s spooned up behind me, one arm under my head, the other draped over my side across my stomach.

  
“I’d ask if it was good for you, but I think that’s pretty obvious.” I can hear the smirk in his voice. Feel it in his lips pressed against my shoulder. After two crazy intense orgasms, I just don’t have the energy to snark back like I know Dean’s expecting me to. I simply chuckle tiredly and wiggle a little further down under the covers. I twine my feet with his, shift a little more back against his chest.

  
“Hey Dean.” I say quietly a few minutes later.

  
“Yeah Sam?” Dean murmurs, clearly on the verge of falling asleep.

  
“You think next time I could suck you? Will you show me how?”

  
I feel his arm tighten around me. Hear his breath hitch.

  
“Definitely, Sammy. Next time.”


End file.
